Save Me
by iStormXD
Summary: *SET DURING ORACION SEIS* What if Natsu went to the dark side? Preview: Lucy had to do something fast, it was either she sacrifices herself to protect Gray Natsu and the others or kill Natsu to end everything once and for all.


-Save Me-

**I was bored and this idea came in my head so I had to write it down and here it is. I got this idea when I recalled the Oracion Seis episodes and wondered what would happen if Natsu went to the dark side…so try to enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

She ran, she just followed their orders, she followed it because she can't do anything to save him, she was useless.

_Don't you dare call yourself useless Lucy!_ Loki's voice rang in her head and she shook it off.

"Kya!" she tripped and fell on the ground, she winced, she had gotten some injuries from her previous battles and she just ignored the pain but it was no use. Tears streamed down her face and she weakly tried to get up but fell back down to the ground.

"Lucy get up ugh-" Gray fell down next to her wincing in pain.

"Gr-gray" she pushed herself up a little and crawled her way next to the ice mage "Gray?" she shook him and he groaned "Damn-" he coughed "Who knew flame head could e this strong." He gave out a dry chuckled and started coughing.

Lucy's eyes stared at his dark ones worriedly "This is no time to joke around Gray, where's Erza?"

He looked at her before he pushed himself up making him sit and lean against the rock behind him, he closed his eyes "Erza, she's somewhere safe, Wendy is treating her right now."

She sighed in relief and fell back on the ground causing Gray to panic "Lucy!" he placed her in his arms protectively and she let out a small smile "Don't worry I just need to rest."

"Like I'm giving you guys that!"

Their attention turned towards the person who stood meters away from them: Natsu Dragneel

Lucy froze and Gray went to a battling position "Get the fuck away from here you ass!"

Natsu, no dark Natsu gave out a dark laugh "Make me snowflake."

Gray scowled "Gladly Ice make lance!"

Natsu didn't even bother to move instead he let out a flame and melted the ice "How pathetic for an ice user, I swear the other one was much more stronger sadly it ended to fast.."

Gray's eyes widened "You killed Lyon!"

Dark Natsu laughed "And your next." He ran towards him, hands curled up to a flaming fist "See you in hell." He smirked and punched Gray.

"GRAY!" Lucy cried as she watched him get punched and was pushed back making him almost fall from the cliff behind luckily he held on.

"You can't kill me that easily you bastard" Gray said as he pulled himself up.

Natsu scowled and looked at the stellar mage who was biting her lower lip; he smirked and walked towards her.

"St-stay away from me you, you m-monster!" she stuttered making him laugh and pull her up using her hair, she screamed.

"LUCY!" Gray shouted and Natsu laughed "Ah, music to my ears."

Gray launched himself toward him "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER YOU BASTARD!"

"Never." Natsu disappeared along with Lucy and reappeared again on the branch of a tree.

Gray looked up at them and looked at Lucy who was whimpering, his jaws clenched and so did his fist "NATSU YOU ASSHOLE SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU'RE HURTING HER!"

"Why should I care?" Natsu pulled her hair more and she screamed.

Gray looked down a face of sadness and hurt "Because you love her you idiot."

Natsu froze and let Lucy go making her fall but was caught by Gray, Natsu clenched his head.

"Guh Luce gomen-" he winced in pain "Stop fighting back you fool!"

Lucy watched him in pain "N-Natsu snap out of it!" she got off Gray and clutched her shoulder "Please Natsu snap out of it!"

"Sh-shut up!" Natsu shouted, jumping down from the tree and prepared to fire a fire ball at Gray.

Lucy had to do something fast, it was either she sacrifices herself to protect Gray Natsu and the others or kill Natsu to end everything once and for all.

She gulped and launched herself to him "Natsu snap out of it! Please!" she wrapped her arms around him; he scowled "Get your hands off me!"

She made her decision and knew what to do; she brushed her lips against his.

The ball of fire disappeared for he was utterly shock on what she was doing.

Gray also for he had loved Lucy but decided to let her go and make that idiot happy.

Lucy pulled away and looked at Natsu who was staring at her "Natsu?"

He brought her to a hug and buried his face in her hair "Gomen Lucy, gomen, please forgive me."

Lucy hugged him and cried thanking God he was safe, Gray went near them and place a hand on their backs with a smile "Thank goodness no sacrifice was made." They parted after he said that, smiles on their faces.

"Not if I can help it Caelum fire!" Angel's voice said

Lucy's eyes widened and pushed Gray and Natsu away.

"Lucy?" Gray said confused.

She looked back at them tears streaming down her face, she smiled "Gomene minna-san, there might be a sacrifice after all."  
Natsu's eyes widened "Don't Lucy! LUCY!"

**

* * *

**

The entire Fairy Tail guild, including the newest member Wendy Marvel and her cat Charle was standing in front of a tombstone in shape of an angel with long wings and hair; it had a cheerful smile on its face.

"May the fairies watch over you my child." Makarov said with a sad tone.

Everyone was crying that day, the heavens cried also.

"Natsu it's time to go." Gray said placing his hand on his nakama's shoulder

"One more minute," Natsu stared at the tomb.

"Natsu we need to go, we still have to check up on Erza remember?" Gray said and his friend nodded and turned away.

They both started walking but stopped and looked back at the tomb:

'_Lucy Heartfilia'_

_Born on: July 1, X767 Died on: October 18, XXXX_

_A True Friend, a Faithful Team Mate, a Loved Sister, a Selfless Girl, a True Lover_

_May you bless and watch us along with the fairies and continue to smile over us._

_

* * *

_

**Sorry if it sucks I wasn't in the mood in writing yet.. I'll make it better I swear! And something like this might happen in 'The Dragon Princess' except no one's going to die! Please review and no flames please!**

**A/N: About the year XXXX i couldn't think what year!  
**


End file.
